Hallelujah
by GaleLeahy
Summary: "Blaine has had a very hard life, Kurt. Keep that in mind." Blaine's life BD  before Dalton . Klaine. Rated T since I'm paranoid. One-shot.


**A/N:**

**Hey y'all! So, today it has been raining ALL DAY in my loser town, so I was inspired to write...wait for it, wait for it, bet you never thought I would write this..! Angst! Yay! Such a new genre for me...**_**I'm lying...**_

**Anyway! This is Blaine's back story! How exciting, right? I wrote this mostly in math, yearbook (ugh, I hate that class), and science (where the guy I like almost read it! Yikes! Oh, and my teacher gave us a sex talk...grody). Hope you guys like it!**

**Still don't own Glee, you guys...sorry to let you down. (I think rain makes my hyper! I'm too happy for this story! Explanation mark!)**

Kurt POV

Blaine knew everything there was to know about me; he knew about my obsession with scarves, Disney, and about all of the bullying I had faced throughout the years. But I knew nothing about Blaine aside from the fact that he read Vogue and played soccer.

One day, my curiosity got the best of me and I decided to ask the two people I knew would have the answer.

"Wes, David! Can you hold on a second?" I yelled out after them. They stopped and turned around to look at me as I ran up to them.

"Hey, Kurt! What can we help you with?" David asked, losing the HBIC tone he used in rehearsal.

"What do you guys know about Blaine?" I asked, glancing at the two of them curiously.

"He, uh, play soccer? And wears the same ridiculous scarf all the time." David offered, wrinkling his nose as he mentioned the scarf.

Wes shot David a look. "He deserves to know, David. Blaine won't tell him if we don't."

"Oh, does Blaine have AIDS?" I asked, attempting humor. Wes cracked a smile as David slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Blaine has had a hard life, Kurt. A very, very hard life. This is a bit of knowledge you should know before we begin."

"Oh crap, does Blaine actually have AIDS? I was just making a joke, I didn't mean it." I quickly muttered out, glancing at David.

"No, Kurt, Blaine doesn't have AIDS. Yet." David answered, a bit of a smirk dancing on his face.

The smirk quickly was removed as the opening chords of Hallelujah leaked slowly from the choir room. The three of us walked to the door, glaring at Blaine, who was staring intently at his guitar.

"It started when he came out to his parents. His mom took a dive off the deep end; literally. After the funeral, Blaine's father vowed to make is son straight by fixing a car with him. Obviously that didn't work out too well. So his father took a more aggressive approach." Wes whispered, stopping as he heard Blaine take a breath.

_I heard there was a secret chord,_

_That David played and it pleased the LORD,_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

I had never heard Blaine sing like he really _meant _what he was singing. Obviously Wes and David had, because they simply wore grim smiles as Blaine's silk-like voice danced around the room.

_It goes like this,_

_The forth the fifth,_

_The minor fall, the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

David took over for Wes as he explained, "Blaine's father met with a few boys on the football team back at Blaine's old high school in Florida. He told them he wanted Blaine to be normal, like them. He said he didn't care what they did to Blaine, as long as he wasn't gay afterwards."

_You had the faith, but you needed proof,_

_You saw her bathing on the roof,_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you._

"So a boy on the football team pretended to be into him. From what Blaine told us, this boy was very convincing as he flirted. Blaine knew he wouldn't stay unless they did it, so Blaine asked him if he wanted to hook up at his house. Jamie agreed and Blaine was over the moon." Wes explained, my eyes glued to Blaine.

_She tied you to her kitchen chair,_

_Destroyed your throne and she cut your hair,_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah._

"Jamie and the football team showed up at Blaine's house the following night when Blaine's father was out of town on business. Blaine was sitting in his little sisters room reading Harry Potter with her and Blaine's younger brother was sleeping in the room to the left when they barged into the house. Blaine hid Annabelle and rushed across the hallway to the library to hide out. Evan just slipped his mind; Blaine thought he was old enough to hide himself, I guess." David whispered as Kurt's face fell, predicting what would happen next.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah._

"The team went upstairs and took Evan, holding him hostage until they found Blaine. Upon hearing Evan scream, Blaine ran out of the library to rescue him, only to be met by the football team. They held Blaine down and pointed a gun to Evan's head." Wes said, wincing as he uttered 'gun'.

"Then they started yelling," Blaine added loudly from the other room, his back to us. "Asked me if I was a homo. I said yes, because I knew who I was. And so they killed Evan. They killed Evan and not even five seconds later repeated their question, no remorse. I didn't answer, my eyes glued to my little brother who was sitting _dead _right in front of me. They didn't like that I wasn't responding, so they had the Quarterback hit me a few times to give me a little motivation. Again, I responded with yes, because there wasn't anybody else they could hurt except for me. Jamie just gave me this twisted, wicked smile, pulling a knife from his back pocket."

Blaine stopped, his shoulders shaking up and down, his breaths unevenly streaming out from his body. Wes and David both looked at me as I nodded, taking a step into the choir room. I came up behind Blaine and lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. I sat down next to him on the floor, looking at him. But Blaine wouldn't meet my gaze; he only glared at the wall.

"Jamie told me if I said I was a homo, then he thought everyone needed to know. The Kicker and the Quarterback held me down as Jamie took my arm and began carving lines that soon began to resemble letters. I screamed, thrashed around, begged them to stop; I was _so_ scared and the pain was _so immense_. The defense started talking from behind me, asking what he was supposed to do with the homo's sister. Jamie slowly drew one more curved line before walking away from me towards Anna. He asked me again if I was homo, but Anna answered before I could. She told them I was, and that she was proud that I was. Then he attacked her, gave her a scar, too."

Blaine's face was now covered in tears as the words cut themselves off. I moved myself closer to him and gently pressed my lips to where a new tear was traveling down his face. Blaine's eyes flickered shut as he took in a shaky breath. I lingered on his cheek a moment before slowly pulling myself back. Blaine's eyes cautiously opened and met my own for the first time this conversation. Without saying a word, Blaine took my hand and placed it on the edge of his sleeve, looking at me expectantly. I gently took both of my hands and rolled up his sleeve, mortified at what was hidden beneath the White Oxford. In a delicate cursive penmanship, the word "fag" was neatly carved into Blaine's arm. Blaine immediately looked away, a guilty look etched upon his features and tears brimming over in his eyes. My fingers lightly traced the word, fingertips barely grazing the surface of his skin. As gingerly as I could, I leaned down to Blaine's arm and pressed my lips in the area of the scars. Blaine shivered, using his free hand to twist a stray piece of my hair around his finger. I sat up, talking Blaine's hand in mine, leaving the other one tangled in my hair.

"It won't be there forever, Blaine. Scars always go away." I said quietly, stroking my thumb on the top of his hand. He sat quietly for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered as he pulled away, a nervous look shadowing his eyes.

I kissed his forehead and smiled, returning with, "I love you too, Blaine."

_It's not a cry that you hear at night,_

_It's not someone who has seen the light,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah._

**A/N:**

**Now would be a good time to let me know if I should stop writing Klaine, because I am really digging writing for them. R&R!**

**-Gale A.**


End file.
